This invention is directed to a location and direction system and more particularly for a location and direction system used within large complex buildings.
Systems for tracking the location of individuals and things, as well as providing directions, are known in the art. Many of these systems rely upon global positioning systems or GPS. While useful, these systems do not work within buildings as the satellite signal cannot be detected. Other systems, used within buildings require inputting information through a manual input or multiple scanning. While helpful, there still exists a need in the art that improves upon tracking locations and providing directions within buildings.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a tracking system that is easy to use and requires little manual involvement.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a location tracking and direction system that is used within buildings.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.